epicmickeyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mean Street
Mean Street (based on the Main Street USA areas of the Disney parks) is the central hub of the Cartoon Wasteland. In Epic Mickey According to Gremlin Gus, just before after the Blot's arrival (thanks to Mickey), Mean Street was a bustling burg where Toons went about their lives in relative peace and safety. However, a wave of Thinner devastated the town during the crisis that heralded the Blot's arrival. It has since recovered, though major evidence of the damage yet remains, and the morale of the town remains low. Within Mean Street is a statue of Walt Disney holding Oswald's hand instead of Mickey's, much to the mouse's surprise and disappointment. It is revealed in the artwork that there is a machine under Mean Street to clean up the Thinner caused by the Thinner Disaster. After the Blot is defeated, paint rains down on Cartoon Wasteland and restores everything, including the inert parts. Mean Street is also fully restored along with the rest of the areas. Tons of citizens from all over come to celebrate down near the train station with the now-restored Wasteland. Karma Music * Neutral: A combination of various instruments in the style of its counterpart, Main Street, USA, give an authentic feel to this song. The sounds of train whistles make reference to the railway station present. * Paint: The use of lighter instruments such as the harp and bells, woodwind like the flute and kazoo, as well as triumphant sounding brass sections, ought to sound cheerful. In actuality, it seems to accentuate the nature of Mean Street as a facade, creating an atmosphere of fake optimism. * Thinner: The use of both deep and high pitches, as well as heavier focus on brass, strings, and percussion, makes this version seem like a crude imitation of the area’s Neutral theme. Construction sounds are used to demonstrate the lackluster nature of this area when thinned. In Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two Mean Street has been hit by a series of massive earthquakes by the events of Epic Mickey 2, so much so that the ground has split apart and divided the town into two parts - South and North. Mean Street South In the sequel, Mean Street South becomes Wasteland's heart (you can see in Mean Street South's description the train station Place Selection). In Mean Street South, there are several places to visit: City Hall, the museum and the observatory on top of it, Horace's Detective Agency, the Emporium, the Haberdasher, and you can thin the stairs of the train station to open up a path to Seth's flowerbed. Mean Street South 1.jpeg Mean Street South 2.jpeg Mean Street South 3.jpeg Mean Street South 4.jpeg Mean Street South 5.jpeg Chat on mean street.jpg Back to mean street and painting a gremlin.jpg The Return to mean street.jpg Missinggrem.png Mean Street North Mean Street North is the place where you go to other places (now that Mean Street South only has the train station and the entrance to the Underground) because of the projector screens and the Cinema (which can take you through any projector you have gone through). Here you have: the Camera Shop, the Ice Cream Parlor, the Pin Trading Company, the Penny Arcade, the Cinema, and the D.E.C. to OsTown. Mean Street North 1.jpeg Mean Street North 2.jpeg Mean Street North 3.jpeg Mean Street North 4.jpeg Woah! That earthquake sure Did do a number on this place.jpg Epic mickey 2 in mean street south.jpg Notable Residents *Horace Horsecollar *Big Bad Pete *Gilda *Gremlin Markus *Rufus McBark *Porter *Casey (Emporium Shopkeeper) *Laralee (Museum Owner) *Paulie (Ice Cream Shopkeeper) *The Usher (In front of the Cinema) *Oswald (After you meet him in Mickeyjunk Mountain) *Adelle (Camera Shopkeeper) *Jack Kelly (The Tabloid Reporter) *Becca (The Pin Trader) *The Haberdasher *Gremlin Copernicus *Seth *Corrine *Gremlin Jamface Gallery REALLY mean street.PNG|Some concept art of Mean Street in Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two. ms.png 0.jpg|now thats a REAL mean street mean-street-2-filtered.jpg T8NnE.jpg images (2).jpg Trivia * If you talk to Oswald after luring the Bunny Children to the pipe outside City Hall in Big Bad Pete's Bunny Roundup quests, he'll ask you "Why did you do that to my kids? Pete's a bully!" *If you manage to collect 30 Power Sparks, talk to Gremlin Markus again after opening the last projector. You'll unlock the secret Walt's Apartment room above the Fire Station next to City Hall. *Depending on how you defeat bosses. If you redeem the first boss with Paint, the town will seem upbeat and some will dance a happy jig in place. Use Thinner to defeat the first boss and most will walk around with a hunched back and sigh heavily. *When trying to find Bunny Children for Power Sparks in Pete's quests to 'Clean up Mean Street', search every housetop, including Horace's Detective Agency. *One of the things Gremlin Markus says is that he wants to take a vacation at a theme park somewhere, referencing the fact that the Wasteland is based on Disneyland. *If you stand next to the music shop, you can faintly hear instruments being played. To hear it better turn off the music volume first. *In Epic Mickey 2, in Seth's area you can see the Mad Doctor's Ride in the distance. * Judging by the leaked concept art from the first game, Mean Street was supposed to have a depressing, Silent Hill-esque atmosphere. * In a few concept art pieces, there are some buildings with boarded-up windows and graffiti that reads "Blot Sux", which could possibly mean that Mean Street was also supposed to be really shady, or have a shady area. * In the first game, you can get to the place on the train station where you get the Mean Street concept art and jump onto the walls and see past the boundaries. Category:Locations Category:Hub-Worlds Category:Cartoon Wasteland Category:Wasteland Attractions Category:Epic Mickey Category:Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two Category:Epic Mickey: Path Painter Category:Epic Mickey Levels Category:Epic Mickey 2 Levels